Episode 1.7 (PAS)
Episode 1.7 (PAS) is the seventh episode of the first series in the Primeval Adventure Series. It will premiere on 18th February 2012. Brief Synopsis At a beach a teenage boy goes for a swim until he gets wrapped around a toothed tongue and gets shredded to bits by it from a Helicoprion (also known as a whorl tooth shark or a scissor tooth shark). The team try to stop the creature and try to track down the mystery man. Plot At a busy beach called Mwnt Beach in Wales, a 16 year old boy and his three friends are playing in the water splashing each other and then they were playing with a beach ball. They went up the hill to see dolphins and whales but then they all swam away somewhere safer. The boy was wondering why they were scared, then he had too much to think of why the dolphins and whales moved somewhere else, which made him feel dizzy, and managed to go to sleep a bit. He started to fall down the hill and his friends were trying to help him but too late. He fell into the sea and he almost cracked his head in two while bashing against the cliff. There were huge waves and these brought the boy to an uncertain place. He was stranded in the Sea a few miles from Mwnt Beach and he could see nothing except oceans, seagulls, puffins and lots of clouds in the sky. He looked underwater to see if there weren't any sharks but there was something more dangerous. He started to swim away from the creature but it whirled its flexible lower jaw which was a tongue covered in teeth. The teeth on its tongue speared the boy which made him get stuck to it and then the creature rolled its lower jaw back into its upper jaw crunching him to pieces shredding him limb by limb and then burped out blood and guts which rised to the surface. At the ARC, Connor and Philip are still trying to fix the machine to stop the anomaly catastrophe. Abby knows she has to try and reconnect with Connor; they've been spending too much time apart for just a little while. Matt was thinking about what the mystery man said to him back at the co-op in Olney. Maybe he was talking about the anomaly catastrophe in the near future and the machine Connor and Philip are making to stop it. Matt had to find him and moniter where he was. The anomaly alert goes off and the team rush to Wales at Mwnt Beach. The ARC team find three teenagers hiding behind a bush. The teenagers explain that a 'shark-like monster' ate a swimmer. The team find no sign of a creature in the sea, but some of the water is red. Suddenly, a creature shoots through the anomaly and leaps out of the water trying to find another meal. It spends barely any time in the air before landing back in the sea. The team work out that the creature is a Helicoprion. But they find the tatered remains of the swimmers shorts which had been shredded like paper, and could see a lot of organs and torn bones that the creature didn't want to eat. William said it might have prefered just the flesh. The ARC team hired a rowing boat and cleaned up the organs from the dead boy to put them in the bucket and cleared up the cloud of blood in the water. The team are about to fiind the mystery man when all of a sudden, the Helicoprion attacks the boat with its scissor-like teeth. The boat is tipped upside down and the team have to swim to the beach while trying to drag the rowing boat and they get there. Becker tells everyone on the beach to run away but too late, the Helicoprion starts attacking and killed about seven people. The team shoot it with EMD's where it's safely transported back through the anomaly until it closes. The team then had to find the mystery man. As the team ponder what to do, a message comes over from Jess at the ARC, who has spotted the mystery man near a rockpool on CCTV, hanging around in the end of some caves. Matt pulls out an EMD, and runs over to the rock pools where he was. He starts to search Commando-style, searching down the bottom of the cliffs between the caves. Finding nothing, he heads back but spots the man through the top of the hill, running off. Matt follows and jumps in his car and pursues him. As the chase continues, the man starts to drive more erratically, weaving in and out of the on-coming traffic. This attracts some more nearby police cars, who begin chasing Matt. Eventually, the unknown man gets stuck in a traffic jam and drove over the roof of the cars only just missing several cars through some trees and bushes and into a Museum. Matt pulls up and atemps to find the man, but he is gone. The police officer then comes over and arrests Matt, who realises that he is still holding the EMD. After getting Matt out of the police station, the team return to the sea where the creature has been returned. Matt then spots the mystery man go through another anomaly in the museum where a cold breeze of snow whirs through it. Matt stands there wondering what to do. Should he go through or go back to the ARC to tell them where he had gone? Philip and Connor also finish making the machine. Matt tells them about the mystery man and what he first said to him. Connor said that they really must get him or else something might happen. Creatures *Helicoprion Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Captain Hilary Becker *Abby Maitland *Jess Parker *James Lester *William Tootsay *Eddie Raventhaw *Max Porter-Priceson *Adam Presbon *Teenage boy *Teenage boy 2 *Teenage boy 3 *Teenage boy 4 *Mystery Man Other Episodes *Previous Episode - Episode 1.6 *Next Episode - Episode 1.8 Category:Primeval Adventure Series Category:Primeval Adventure Series Episodes Category:Episodes